Dark Warehouse
by BlueBird722
Summary: After a fight with the HIVE, Raven finds herself chained in a warehouse with the one criminal who wanted to possess her-Adonis. Rape, fear, and chains.


Wow...my firs Titans fic in quite a while. I may be feeling rusty, but maybe it's good to take a break from current situations.

* * *

When her eyes began to clear, Raven moaned softly, never experiencing this feeling before, so warm, so secure, so cold...her forehead wrinkled when her feet were not the only numb parts of her body...her entire legs, her hips, her torso, her breasts, arms, neck, face...

Raven slowly rolled onto her chest and tried to lift herself up...but the rattling of chains interrupted her thoughts.

She looked down at her wrists and saw a set of chains holding her down against a wall.

Raven's eyes widen when she realized what was going on. She could recall everything-the fight with the HIVE, the lure into a warehouse, the familiar laugh, the gas bomb, feeling cold and secure and warm...

"Welcome to my little domain, little feisty."

A chill ran up Raven's back. She knew that voice-Adonis. The one who tried to hurt Garfield and later attacked her. Her eyes took in the surroundings. It was the warehouse, but with crates and no furniture. The figure standing over her was the man giving her a leery grin. "Finally, I have you all to myself..."

Raven attempted to use her powers to throw a crate at him, but was shocked to find her powers useless.

"Twelve-hour drug," he explained laughing at her confused look. "Shown to put even a Kryptonian's powers at rest. Apparently you have to now succumb to its strength. So why don't you just lean back and relax and let me prepare you-"

Raven tried to kick him, but he caught her foot in the air. He grabbed her other ankle and pinned her feet wide apart so that he was leaning between her legs, his face in front of hers.

"What happened to my friends?" she demanded.

"No need to worry," he shrugged. "They are sound asleep." He pulled himself slightly away so that he could scan her leotard-clad figure, licking lips when he saw how her nipples were pointing at him.

Raven shivered and looked up at him with fear in her eyes. "What...what did you do to my cape?"

"Why don't you just put your little lips together and shut up?" he whispered closing her mouth. Raven reopened her mouth, but failed when he reached behind her and shoved a ball of cloth into her mouth.

The side of her lips watered, and he scanned her body hungrily...Raven's heart pounded as he reached for her chest and in a loud _RIP, _she was freezing as shreds of black flew away, no undergarments. It struck Raven that she was now bare naked and he took everything in-her shaved vulva with a stubble of a violet tuft, her flat abdomen, her deep navel, her D-cup breasts, her violet and erect nipples...Raven's heart hurt her ears as he scanned her over and over-

He shoved four fingers inside her, making her cry in the gag.

Raven tugged at the chains and screamed as he inserted in and out, in and out, waving heat and cold over her exposed skin, her thighs aching from stretching and the arousal, and her breasts sore from the shaking and rocking...

He smirked when her eyes snapped open as she had her first orgasm. Her beautiful plump chest rose and sank, rose and sank, and he just wanted to take on of those things and suck and bite and lick...

Raven looked over her huge chest and could make out the image of him preparing his erection inside her. With one hand he pushed her head back and stared into her eyes as he tried to open her walls.

Raven's thighs shook around him and dread was growing in her bloodstream-

He pushed himself completely inside her and felt himself boil with her muffled cry. He felt the 'pop' of a lost virginity and felt her walls unknowingly suck him in. He did not let her adjust to the pain-he crushed her chest under his armor and began moving in and out, slower, then faster...Tears ran down Raven's face as he took her virginity and was taking more and more of it-

She screamed and wept as he moved at a horrifically fast pace, her muscles cried in pain, her body poured more blood, and her breasts went numb and hurt from bouncing and bouncing and bouncing-

Adonis adored her screams and went faster until he shot himself inside her, pausing to jet into her belly. Raven sniffed and leaned her head back in defeat and misery. He then pulled himself out, wiped the blood from her thighs, and kissed her fluttering abdomen.

Raven was too traumatized to notice the end of the pain or to feel the rough lips on her sensitive skin...Now she knew what it was like to be her mother, although female demons were infertile, but she now understood the power of rape.

Adonis licked and circled the area around her navel and kissed her soft mounds as she wept to herself. "Every virgin bleeds her first time, feisty," he whispered against her erecting nipples, which begged to be sucked on. "Just appreciate the beauty of lovemaking."

Lovemaking? More like fear-making.

Suddenly Adonis felt the beast grow inside him again, and he turned Raven onto her front. He found her swollen entrance and prepared to insert himself. Raven's eyes flew wider as he raped her again, chest pressed against her back, hands seizing her breasts to fondle while she choked and leaked tears. When he felt himself prepare to release, he pulled himself out and shot the hot jets against her backside and untouched anus.

He fell against her back and breathed in her soft-smelling hair, jasmine and almonds. "My love, my mate," he purred cupping her breasts to squeeze and torture again.

Raven winced and closed her eyes, wishing that her friends would storm in and retrieve her.

Thirteen hours later, when her team began to reawaken, he defied the security and carried her to her bedroom, where he silenced her again and took her again that night.

He fell asleep inside her, and when she finally awoke, he was gone. If there was ever a criminal who possessed such a terror over her, she finally encountered him.

* * *

Yeah...first actual rape story. Don't expect much of those.


End file.
